Discipline
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine is Sebastian's manager at a restaurant and has to discipline him for being rude to the guests despite his raging crush. However, things never quite turn out the way they should.


_**A/N: ** I'm going to have to apologize in advance for any potential disappointments, I've re-written this four times now and this is the best I can do - I'm just not in the right state of mind. This is based on a prompt given by mothergoddamn. To my dear readers, if you like this,** please review and rec it! **Also, I have a Tumblr and I'd be honored if you can follow me at** "****rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". It's always good to meet new people! Thanks._

* * *

DISCIPLINE

Blaine Anderson had always prided himself on being a professional. In the short twenty years that he had spent on Earth so far, Blaine always gave everything his full two hundred percent to make sure he did his jobs right, be it in school or at his part-time jobs; which was why he was having some trouble processing why there was someone kneeling between his legs at this moment.

Or more specifically, that someone was kneeling between Blaine's legs while Blaine had his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

"_You wanna see me?" Blaine's head shot up at the voice. Standing at the door was the culprit for the evening – Sebastian Smythe – the new part-timer at the restaurant, fellow classmate in his history class, and also Blaine Anderson's long-time crush._

_Crush or not, Blaine wasn't about to let personal feelings interfere with what he needed to do. After all, the senior management had entrusted Blaine enough to give him the position of general manager at this small franchise restaurant, even though Blaine was still a struggling college student himself. Blaine was genuinely grateful when all his years of working part-time at this restaurant had been recognized and appreciated. _

"_Sit." Blaine gestured at the chair before him. "We need to talk about what happened earlier this evening."_

"_Is that really necessary?" Sebastian approached Blaine's desk but didn't sit down. Instead, Sebastian walked around the desk and stood a few feet away from Blaine as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "We all know the moron was the one being an asshole."_

"_Sebastian, the customer's always right." Blaine sighed. "We can't have employees insulting our customers the way you did tonight."_

"_Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Sebastian quirked up one eyebrow, his green eyes glinting with a hint of challenge. "Fire me?"_

"_Well, there're disciplinary actions that need to be taken." Blaine wondered if he should ask Sebastian to sit down again. The close proximity was making him a little uncomfortable._

"_You're going to teach me a lesson, is that so?" Blaine could have sworn that Sebastian wasn't standing this close before. It was rather distracting._

"_I—Well, we have paper works and—" Blaine tried to look for the personnel forms and cursed inwardly when he couldn't find the forms in question. "And can you please move? I don't think you should be standing here—"_

_Sebastian was suddenly in Blaine's personal space, and Blaine couldn't decide whether the flutter he felt in his heart was that of surprise, fear, or excitement._

"_Oh, I wasn't planning on standing _here_." Sebastian now had his hands on the armrests of Blaine's chair. "I was thinking—" Sebastian leaned closer until his lips brushed against Blaine's ear. "Something that's more appropriate for disciplining—" One of Sebastian's hands began to creep its way up Blaine's thigh. "Like ... on my knees, for example."_

"Oh God, o-oh God!" Blaine couldn't decide whether his fingers should be gripping the armrest or entangling themselves in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian just seemed way too good at this.

The way Sebastian's lips would wrap themselves around Blaine's cock, sucking at it like there was no tomorrow; the way Sebastian's tongue would run its path up and down the length, doing a quick swirl at the head before those lips took the length in again; and the way those eyes – God, those fucking ever-changing-color eyes – would keep their gaze on Blaine no matter what Sebastian was doing with his mouth; seemed to have the effect of making even the most steadfast person forget his responsibilities. All Blaine could think of at the moment was how fucking amazing this all felt, and how surreal it was that Sebastian fucking Smythe was doing the most sinful things with his mouth.

"Oh lord—oh, sweet Jesus—Oh fuck!" It was hard not to thrust his hips up into that heat. And when Sebastian hummed around him, Blaine had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming too loudly.

And then, Sebastian pulled off.

"What? Wh-what the hell?" It wasn't that Blaine swore much, but he was really enjoying himself just now. "Why did you stop?" The words came tumbling out before Blaine had a chance to stop himself. Blaine cringed inwardly when he noticed the desperateness in his voice.

"Someone's eager." Sebastian ran his hands comfortingly up and down Blaine's thighs. "Now, I think we should talk."

"Y-you think wh-what?" Blaine sputtered.

"You said we should talk, right?" Sebastian's hands wandered over the bare skin.

"You did this on purpose." Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Did what? Oh, fraternizing with my boss?" There was a smirk on Sebastian's face. "My, what would the senior management say if they know their darling golden boy of a manager engaged in indecent activities with one of his staffs while inside his office?"

"You wouldn't!" Blaine could feel his stomach dropping at the implication behind Sebastian's words. He couldn't afford to lose this job, Blaine was only a few months away from graduating and he needed the money to cover where his scholarship had fallen short. "Come on, Sebastian. I—"

"Oh, no need to start begging now. You can save that for later." Sebastian leaned in closer. "I just want an honest answer out of you, that's all."

Blaine knew that this was entirely his fault. If he hadn't been so head over heels attracted to Sebastian Smythe, Blaine wouldn't have been in this rather embarrassing situation right now.

"Fine." _Damn urges._ Blaine wanted to smack his head against the wall for making such a mistake.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about the question. It's a simple one." Sebastian sat back on his heels, his gaze on Blaine. "Do you like me?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. Surely Sebastian didn't mean what Blaine thought he meant. "I like you as a person," Blaine replied thickly as he felt a blush making its way up his neck.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sebastian frowned and Blaine was pretty sure he saw a trace of disappointment in those eyes. "And don't lie, I can tell."

It wasn't that Blaine had never confessed to his crushes before, but all of his confessions in the past had ended badly, and they were all done while he still had his pants _on_. Given the circumstances, it wasn't as though Blaine really had a choice. Blaine mentally berated himself again for giving into his urges rather than using his head.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sebastian had an expectant look on his face. Blaine couldn't help but wonder why Sebastian wanted to know so badly.

_Probably so that he can humiliate me or laugh in my face._ Blaine concluded. Well, if that was the case, Blaine knew he deserved it. He was probably going to lose the job after this, so it probably didn't make any difference whether he was further humiliated at this point.

"Yaido." Blaine said it quickly, hoping that Sebastian had caught it the first time around. Unfortunately, Sebastian seemed to think otherwise.

"E-nun-ci-ate." In spite of what Sebastian said, Blaine noticed the small tug at the corner of his lips. "I don't know what the hell you just said."

Blaine pressed his lips together tightly and clenched his jaws. He liked to confess on his own terms, although Sebastian's reactions to his words gave him a small flicker of hope at the thought that the feelings might be mutual. Blaine swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do like you." Blaine's fingers tapped at the armrest nervously. "I-is that good enough?"

The silence between them was both unnerving and deafening. The expression on Sebastian's face was unreadable as he seemed to process Blaine's admission.

"Look, I—I'm really sorry. I mean it! I've never done anything like this before. You have to believe me." Blaine took this opportunity to quickly pull up his underwear and pants. "We shouldn't—I mean, I shouldn't have done this. Please don't report me. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow. I—"

"I quit."

"I can't have—" Blaine blinked. "You—quit?"

"I quit." Sebastian stood up and stretched. "I got what I came for."

"To humiliate me?"

"Damn, you are oblivious." Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "Let's just say I'm not a very patient person when it comes to waiting for confessions."

"You—" Blaine paused. If Sebastian wasn't here to humiliate him, and if he was here to hear Blaine's confession, that could only mean one thing – even if it seemed too good to be true.

"You like me?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blaine was expecting Sebastian to burst out laughing and tell him that it was all a cruel joke. "As in like me, _like_ me."

"Oh no, I give every boss of mine a blowjob for no reason. You know, it's a free for all."

"Was that sarcasm or— _Oh._" Blaine's throat suddenly felt dry. "You _do_ like me."

"With an ass like that, it's hard not to notice you in class." The smirk was back on Sebastian's face. Before Blaine had a chance to comment, Sebastian continued. "Now, I don't think I'd be a very good boyfriend if I rat you out for this, don't you think?"

"We're boyfriends now?" Blaine's voice came out a bit too hopeful than he'd like. The last thing he wanted was to sound desperate and needy, although confessing to Sebastian under such circumstances pretty much destroyed any chance of Blaine to come out of this with any dignity in tact.

"Of course we are." Sebastian picked up his jacket and put it on. "So, what do you say we head back to my place and finish what I started?"

"Well, I—" It was all so sudden, but in a good way nonetheless. For the second time that night, Blaine was torn between the choices of being appropriate or giving into his urges.

"Speechless already?" Sebastian pulled Blaine up gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

_Urges it is then._Blaine thought to himself as he was being led out of his office, knowing that he definitely wouldn't regret his choice this time.

(END)


End file.
